The present invention relates generally to the manufacture of shoes and socks and, in particular, to shoes having a fabric lining including an anti-microbial agent for inhibiting the growth of bacteria, fungus, viruses, etc., and to sock liners and socks including an anti-microbial agent for inhibiting the growth of bacteria, fungus, viruses, etc.
Odor caused by bacteria and other microbes including fungi and viruses are common problems associated with shoes in general and athletic shoes in particular. Scented powders have been used to mask foot odor; however, such powders typically do not destroy the microbes causing the odor or prevent them from multiplying. Medicated powders and foot rubs may attack foot fungus or bacteria but are inconvenient to use as they must be applied directly to the foot.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,935,061 discloses urethane shoe inserts having anti-microbial properties. U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,984 discloses a method for incorporating the biocide and fungicide zinc OMADINE(copyright) manufactured by the Olin Corporation into urethane. However, urethane shoe inserts may slip and wad up during use.
Many shoes, athletic shoes in particular, often have cloth linings or synthetic simulated leather linings.
The present invention meets the need of incorporating an anti-microbial agent directly into shoe linings or alternatively into sock liners and socks.
The present invention comprises shoe linings, sock liners, and socks including an anti-microbial agent for inhibiting the growth of bacteria, fungus and other microbes and the method of manufacture of same. A microbial inhibitor is blended in concentrations and quantities determined by the desired microbial inhibition range of the finished product with a thermoplastic resin such as polypropylene or polyethylene in predetermined quantities based on the desired flowability and melt properties of an anti-microbial resin feedstock. The anti-microbial feedstock is then used in forming anti-microbial product. The anti-microbial additive is mixed evenly throughout the polymeric material and migrates to the surface of the finished product on demand.
The present invention provides protection against odor and foot infections caused by bacteria, fungi, and other microbes residing within shoes. Additionally, the present invention inhibits the growth of unsightly mildew on the linings of shoes. The present invention also provides protection against odor and mildew caused by bacteria, fungi, and other microorganisms residing within and on sock liners and socks.